


Hold me tight or dont

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Blood Drinking, Hunters, M/M, Mpreg, Vampires, vampire patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: It has been seven years since the head of the dandies had taken him and turned him.





	1. Chapter 1

Pete stood there staring at the little room where their fellow gadget maker used to stay. It has been seven years since the head of the dandies had taken him and turned him. Pete just stared at nothing and remembered all the sweet moments they had together, the shared kisses when on patrol and when Pete would take Patrick onto the roof as his way of going on dates with him, he missed it all and there was no word to say how much he wanted Patrick back.

He wanted it all back, but he couldn’t. Patrick was gone, he wouldn’t remember any of it. That’s what happens when you are turned unwillingly, your mind shuts off and your memories of the human life you had just goes. Pete knows that anything can trigger these memories back, but Patrick had been gone for so long that his memories from when he was human were probably irretrievable. Pete played the whole night that Patrick was turned over in his head as if it was yesterday,

* He heard Patrick scream his name and he froze before running back in the direction that he knew Patrick was in. He saw vampires crawling the place and he knew that William was nearby. He needed to get to Patrick fast before anything happened to him. Pete was still running through the crowd and stopped in his place when he saw that William had Patrick

He felt his heart stop when he saw that Patrick wasn’t fighting and he was resting limp against William. The leader of the dandies looked at Pete and smirked baring his fangs before he sank them into Patrick’s neck. Pete felt his heart tear as he witnessed his true love being turned. The vampire surrounding the area gathered around William and Patrick to keep Pete away from them, but he still fought. Maybe they could find a cure to give Patrick. Or they can work with it to learn more about vampires. Pete tore through the vampires but when he got to the centre he saw that William and Patrick were gone.

“PATRICK!” He shouted and fell to his knees. He didn’t care that the vampires were all around him. He just lost the best thing he ever had and now he is nothing without Patrick. *

Pete was brought back into reality by Travis when he snapped his fingers in front of the hunter’s face. Pete blinked, and Travis gave him a look.

“You ok dude?” He asked, and Pete nodded,

“Yeah let’s just get going” he said and nodded for Travis to lead the way.

“This part ain’t so guarded as much. And like the room isn’t so far from here it’s like a couple sets of stairs away. You’ll know the room when you see it” he said, and the three hunters nodded, and Travis opened the door to let them in.

“Thanks Travis” Pete said, and the vampire nodded.

“Make sure you get out alive” he said and then closed the door behind the hunters.

They made their way through the corridors and followed Travis’ instructions and made their way up the flights of stairs until they got to a silent floor. Pete knew what Travis was talking about how they knew when they got there because there were Patrick like hats on the floor as well as kids toys and a few silk gowns.

The guys all held their stakes to their chests as they walked through the door and tried being as quiet as they could be looking for Patrick. They saw more toys and silk robes littered around. There was also netting and sheer curtains covering one corner of the room and Pete stepped towards it and pulled the curtains to the side and saw three coffins; one big one and two smaller ones. He started at the coffins for a moment until he heard a yelp and turned around to see joe holding a very pale and feminine looking Patrick. He had his fangs bared and his eyes were red as he fought against joe but failed. Behind him was Andy pushing two children in front of him.

“They turn kids” Pete spat, and Patrick hissed at him.

“They weren’t turned” he growled and pulled out of joes grasp and the two children ran into his arms.

Pete just stared at the taller one in amazement as they stared back at him. It was like looking at a younger version of him but with a few of Patrick’s features. Dark hair and his facial features but they had blue eyes and were as pale as Patrick. The other one just looked like a smaller Patrick but with brown eyes and light brownish hair.

The older child stepped towards Pete and Patrick made a noise when the child pulled away from him and Patrick moved his hand to rest on their shoulder and noticed that he was looking at Pete. Patrick then looked up and stared at Pete as if trying to remember something, Pete’s eyes then flickered to Patrick’s and they were stood like that for a moment.

“Pete?” Patrick whispered and both joe and Andy gasped, and Pete felt tears Prick his eyes.

“Patrick?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes this was all written as separate text messages And I just copied and pasted it. I will edit my chapters after I’ve finished the entire story. <3

Both smaller vampires ran into the building as soon as Pete opened the door. He did learn their names, the older one was called Lewis and Pete knew that he was the father of him. And the younger one was called sage. And funnily enough even though Lewis was only half vampire he was an alpha while sage being a full vampire was an omega.

Pete awed at the interaction between the two siblings as Lewis held sage’s hand as they walked around looking at the hunter’s headquarters. Pete then looked at Patrick who had a look of recognition in his eyes, the hunter smiled as he watched the omega vampire walk in and immediately head in the direction that the small room was where he once made the gadgets and weapons. Both Lewis and sage following their mother.

“Do you remember anything?” He asked Patrick as he walked closer to the room to see that the vampire was holding a half-finished gadget he was working on before William had got him.

“Only the little bits before I was turned by William. All my memories went as soon as Williams fangs pierced my neck” he said, and sage immediately went to hold Patrick’s hand obviously sensing the pain coming from his mother and wanting to comfort him.

“You’re safe here now. We can sort out a room for you and get new coffins?” Pete suggested, and Patrick shook his head,

“We wouldn’t be safe if we are in our own room in a house full of hunters” he replied and looked down at sage. It was his mother’s instinct to protect his children first and he knew that living with vampire hunters wasn’t going to work so well.

“I’ll make space for a coffin in my room. I can even get black out curtains for you. No one ever dares to enter my room” Pete said and saw a small smile spread on Patrick’s face.

Being the leader of the hunters was an advantage. No one ever enters his room out of fear of Pete and if he allowed these three vampires to sleep in his room as well as put them under his protection than the other hunters wouldn’t dare harm them, Pete smiled and held his hand out for Patrick to take. The omega vampire placing his delicate hand in Pete’s and gasping when a memory of the two sparked in his mind.

It also went to Pete as they both had the same expressions on their face. Pete forced a smile trying to reassure Patrick but it kind of shocked him but at least he knew that Patrick remembered that they were together. The alpha hunter then moved his eyes to rest on the left side of Patrick’s neck where their bond mark still rested. Pete couldn’t explain how happy he was when he saw that mark on Patrick after they found him. They were still bonded, and Patrick remembered who he is.

“Let’s get you three settled in then. It’s nearly sunrise” Pete said and watched as Patrick picked up sage and followed Pete to his room.

 

Ok so like time skip...

 

Pete spent the entire next morning trying to get a decent sized coffin, so Patrick and the two little vampires can sleep in it. He had to put a million different sheets and blankets over the window last night, so the sun wouldn’t touch the three and as soon as Patrick was assured that there was no chance that any of them would burn while sleeping he was spark out and cuddled up two both Lewis and sage.

The alpha had to admit it was cute seeing the three vampires all cuddled together sleeping and they looked so peaceful and innocent. Such beautiful beings, Pete was determined to protect them. Even if it costed his hunting career, his mate and-we’ll they’re his children- mattered the most to him at this moment and they will be priority for many years after.

After a short trip to the market and the funeral directors, Pete finally got some black out curtains and a coffin. He did get a few strange looks from other hunters but of course only him joe and Andy knew that they were currently housing three vampires. And as much as Pete would prefer to keep it to the three of them he can’t exactly keep Patrick and the children cooped up in his room. They need to feed and from what Patrick said Lewis could eat normal food because he was only a half vampire while Patrick and sage could only really live off blood being as they were full vampires. Which Pete didn’t mind, it only meant that he would have to call the blood band each week to get enough blood bags to feed them. Two a day each for sage and Patrick and one a day for Lewis should be more than enough for them.

He had this all in the bag. As much as it was a rash decision to bring the three vampires to live with them. Pete only really thought that he would be taking Patrick, he honestly didn’t expect the omega to have two children with him, but it didn’t really change anything. The hunter would’ve still had to get black out curtains and a coffin, and he would’ve still had to call the blood bank. Only difference is that he would have to order more blood because there’s three vampires he will have to feed. And he would need to ask for extra food to be ordered for Lewis. Pete had it all covered. All he would have to do is tell the other hunters of the situation and maybe convince Patrick to start making his little gadgets again, if Patrick starts that up again then maybe the hunters would be fine with Patrick staying there. They didn’t really have a choice when it comes to Lewis and sage because they must stay with Patrick, he is their mother and he is very protective of them.


	3. Chapter 3

So, the hunters weren't so sure about Patrick, Lewis and sage being around when they arrived for the weekly meeting. They all just looked at the three vampires with their hands on their stakes ready to strike if one of them made a move to attack, but Pete wasn't having any of it. He stood in front of the three vampires and glared at the hunters.

"Go to our meeting room. These three are under my protection and if I find out that any of you have harmed them then you are out. Understand?" He spat, and the other hunters nodded and scurried off to the room obviously scared of Pete.

Pete turned around and looked at Patrick. He wrapped his arms around the omega and kissed his head softly,

"Go to our room. I'll be up when the hunters have gone" he whispered, and Patrick nodded. Picking up sage and holding his hand out for Lewis. The alpha smiled at the three and then turned around to go and talk to the hunters about their usual hunts and that they have found.

Patrick carried sage into the room and Lewis ran in before them. He could tell they were both tired because it was getting closer to sunrise and the omega felt his vampirism screaming at him to find his coffin and sleep, but he pushed it down. So long as he hunters were here he wouldn’t sleep, as much as Pete said that they were safe in his room his instincts didn’t trust it. Lewis and sage were priority to him and even though his mind is screaming at him to sleep if the hunters are here he won’t. Patrick looked at Lewis and knew that he was the same, he wouldn’t sleep if the hunters are here. For seven years old the alpha halfling was very grown up for his age and Patrick didn’t like it. He wanted both his children to live their childhood without worries, when Lewis was born William wasn’t really a proper father figure (even though Pete’s the daddy) and after he presented as alpha he didn’t pay much attention to him and he grew up too fast. After sage was born William was more involved, everyone knew instantly that he would be an omega so they both made sure that sage would stay his innocent self and live his childhood, he didn’t need to be brought into this at such a young age.

The omega smiled down at the young vampire when he yawned and rocked him back and forth. Sage was easy to get to sleep, he was still young and the simple soothing and warmth could get him to sleep which Patrick thanked. He hummed a sweet tune to the younger omega and smiled when he heard little snores and placed him in the coffin and wrapped the fuzzy blanket around him. He then looked at Lewis who was fighting sleep and sat next to him,

“You shouldn’t worry, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you and neither will your father” he said and wrapped an arm around Lewis.

“I don’t trust the hunters” he mumbled, and Patrick smiled and kissed Lewis on the cheek.

“You will be safe” he said and pulled Lewis close. The young alpha leant into his mother’s touch and closed his eyes finally letting sleep overcome him. Patrick picked him up and placed him in the coffin next to sage and smiled when the two cuddled up to each other and sage moved so the blanket would cover Lewis as well. The door then opened, and Patrick snapped his head towards the intruder with his fangs bared. He relaxed when he saw it was Pete and the alpha smiled at him.

“They’re gone now. And the sun is about to come up” he said and stepped towards Patrick and smiled down at the two little vampires sleeping all cuddled in the coffin.

“The bed gets lonely” Pete said and pulled the omega vampire towards him and wrapped his arms securely around Patrick. The omega relaxed in the arms of his alpha and Pete kissed his hair and smiled, resting his head on top of Patrick’s head.

“So tired” Patrick mumbled and nuzzled close to Pete. The alpha lead him to the bed and let Patrick crawl in before crawling in after and opening his arms and letting Patrick snuggle in close. He smiled feeling content with his omega here again and being the warmth in his bed. After so many years Pete knew that he missed this, his beautiful omega in his arms sleeping and now he has two pretty children sleeping in the coffin. For the first time in years Pete finally had a decent night’s sleep.

So, like le time skip...

Patrick woke up to hearing sage scream, but it wasn’t coming from the room they were in. He was at the coffin in a flash only seeing Lewis sleeping in the coffin and heard sage scream again. He turned around to see Pete sitting up looking confused and he tried to find sage using his senses. As soon as he found where he was he used his vampire speed to get to him and left Pete scrambling out to bed to follow.

He saw one of the hunters grabbing sage by the arm and holding the stake firmly in his hand and Patrick felt himself going all vampire. He knew his eyes were red and he felt his fangs lengthen and he grabbed the hunters arm that was holding the stake and pinned him to the wall, sage crying out when the hunter let go and ran to Pete when the alpha arrived. His eyes widened when he saw that Patrick had pinned another hunter to the wall and the others that were still there raised their stakes and Pete glared at them all telling them to disarm. Patrick was still glaring at the hunter he had pinned to the wall.

“Patrick let him go” Pete said trying to not piss the omega vampire off as much as he was. Patrick’s eyes flickered between blue and red, but he stood his ground. The hunter stared at Patrick’s fangs with obvious fear in his eyes, this made the omega smirk because it was an obvious sign he had never actually been face to face with a vampire.

“He tried attacking sage” Patrick growled, and the hunter whimpered when he saw how long his fangs were.

“Sage is fine Patrick. Please don’t make this any worse” he said and picked up the younger omega vampire who whimpered and nuzzled close to Pete.

Sages whimpers brought Patrick back to himself and his fangs went in and his eyes turned blue. The hunter dropped his stake in his hand and Patrick let go of him and instantly was at Pete’s side taking sage and holding him close. Pete glared at the hunter and made a turn to go back to their room, but he spoke up.

“You have to make a choice Pete. It’s either us or those bloodsuckers” he glared, and Patrick turned as he eyes flashed red again.

“Get out” Pete barked and pulled Patrick close to him. He watched as the hunters all grumbled as they made their exit and Pete looked at Patrick and ran his hands all over the omega vampire checking for injuries. He did the same to sage and smiled when he saw that neither of them were hurt. But he was still thinking about the words that the hunter had said and hated that he now had to choose.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete chose Patrick and the children over hunting. He knew it was a right choice for him to make, he already lost Patrick before and he wasn't going to lose his omega again so that's why he chose Patrick over the hunters and he was glad he did.

He smiled as the omega cuddled into him. Both Lewis and sage were asleep in their coffin and it left Pete and Patrick to have some alone time together in the little place that Pete got so they could all move away from the hunter’s agency and just live their life together as a family.

"I'm really glad we moved away from everything" Pete said and kissed Patrick's soft strawberry blonde hair. The omega vampire smiled up at Pete and pecked his lips,

"It's a perfect environment for Lewis and sage to grow up in" he said and snuggled closer to the alpha. Patrick loved the quietness of their new home, he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill his babies or threaten any of them. He was much happier, and he knew that Pete was too.

However, there was one thing that neither of them really thought out but Yano. Patrick is an omega and technically because he gave birth to Lewis after turning and then gave birth to sage a few years later he was kind of still fertile and well. Omega go into heat and Patrick was due for another heat soon and Pete would have to deal with an omega vampire in heat.

An omega vampires heat was much different to a normal omegas heat because well... they're a vampire and get violent as they run off instincts. They see anything that isn't a vampire or their mate as a threat and attacks anything. They also get more bitey and wants their alpha to bite them. It would be completely fine is Pete was a vampire too, but he wasn't, Pete was a human. He looked down at the omega knowing that he smelt close to heat and as much as he read about what it would be like he wasn't prepared for it and poor Patrick wouldn't know what he was doing.

"I'm going to ask joe and Andy to look after Lewis and sage tomorrow" he said, and Patrick replied in a hum and nuzzled closer to Pete and raked his fangs over the alphas neck. So, he will have to call them as soon as possible if Patrick is acting all primal now.

The omega moved so Pete was pinned underneath him and stared down at him. Pete saw that his eyes were red and that his fangs had extended, he was in an early heat and well, Pete had to deal with a hormonal omega vampire right now and he did not know how to do that. Patrick bared his fangs and went down to bite him, but Pete was fast with his movements and flipped them over so Patrick was underneath him, the vampire kissed but Pete shushed him by placing his lips over his and slowly moving the kisses down Patrick's body, unbuttoning his blue shirt as he went lower until the omegas chest was on show. All pale and soft for the alpha to mark up.   
"So beautiful" Pete muttered and sucks marks into Patrick's neck and taking in the moans of the vampire and forcing more out of those sweet lips, Patrick raked his nails through the alphas hair and gasped,

"Please" he whined and the alpha chuckled.

(Andy and joe picked up the kiddos, so they can have some amazing vampire sex)

Pete had Patrick's wrists tied to the bed slats as he pushed his thighs up and nipped at the soft pale skin. Patrick whined and yelped when he felt Pete’s teeth,

"Don't tease" he whined, and Pete chuckled. Looking up at Patrick before burying his face in between his thighs and eating him out.

Patrick let out soft gasps and moans as Pete tongue fucked him and spread his legs even wider.

"Fuck. Pete" he gasped, and the older man pulled away,

"You ready?" He asked and received an eager nod in response,

He didn't prep Patrick as he thrusted in, going in all the way to the hilt and kissing Patrick deeply and swallowing his cries. Staying put until Patrick was comfortable with the intrusion,

"You can move now" he gasped, and Pete nodded, kissing Patrick again before pulling all the way out and slamming back into Patrick.

The younger boy was gasping and wailing as Pete slammed his hips into Patrick. Ramming into him at a hard pace sure to bruise Patrick. The boy’s nails were dug into Pete’s muscular back and the man’s hands in a tight grip of the boy’s hips, feeling his knot forming.

"I'm close" he whimpered, and Pete slammed into him even harder,

"Fuck. Me too baby" Pete grunted as his thrusts became sloppy and he tried his hardest to make Patrick cum first.  
When he hears Patrick scream his name he knew the boy was about to climax, he pushed his knot into Patrick and made the omega cry out, he moved to nip at his neck and pull his thighs up higher and Patrick climaxed almost instantly, crying Pete’s name and going lax underneath him.

He tightened around Pete and caused the older man to groan and cum deep inside Patrick, pushing his hips against the omega and knotting them in place. Kissing him as Patrick responded in a gasp and wrapped his arms around Pete’s neck, the alpha kissing all over the omegas face and whispering sweet words and praises into the whimpering omegas ear.

The older man pulled out half an hour later when he knot went down and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean themselves off with. He cuddled up to Patrick and peppered his face in kisses, the boy smiling and looking at Pete with love in his eyes,

"I love you" he said, and Pete smiled,

"I love you too"

The alpha pulled his little vampire close and smiled widely when he smelt the fertile scent of Patrick and that it also had a musky hint to it which meant that Patrick was with child. Pete moved his hand to rest against the omega vampire’s tummy and he was about to settle down and sleep with his omega until he heard a loud crash downstairs, Pete shot up and quickly pulled on some sweats and told Patrick to stay put when he saw the omega was standing next to him in a silk robe.

"Stay here baby, I don't want you to get hurt" he said kissing Patrick's head and rubbing his thumb over his tummy. Patrick looked at him worriedly before nodding and watching the alpha walk out to room to confront the intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve re edited all chapters apart from this because I wrote it on my phone instead of my laptop and there is a demanding kitten asleep on me that didn’t want me to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick was stood in the room worried for pete because of it all being too silent he was about to go to pete when he heard a loud scream and the smell of blood filled the air. Patrick felt his eyes turn red and fangs elongate and he was downstairs in a flash facing pete on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

Pain spiked through Patrick and the collapsed on the ground as another gunshot was heard again and Patrick let out a whimper as more pain spread through his body. The omega collapsed on he ground and slowly moved closer to pete. The human was more important in this moment, Patrick can heal, pete can't. He put his hand in pete own and shuffled closer, the hunters who shot them laughed and then started shuffling around the place trying to find the two younger vampires. Patrick got to Petes face and stared at the pain in the alphas eyes and instantly regretted what he was about to do.

His fangs pierced Petes neck and Patrick injected more than enough venom into pete when he was shot again by the hunter and cried out. He kept Petes hand in his own and sobbed waiting for it to work. He heard Petes heart stop and tears still flowed down his cheeks, the hunters had wrecked the place trying to find the children and then were once again stood in front of pete and Patrick. The one hunter had grabbed Patrick's hair and pulled him back and the omega saw Petes eyes open and he smiled.

"The fuck are you smiling at?" The hunter demanded and Patrick shook his head. The hunters were too caught up in trying to get Patrick to talk that they forgot about pete laying on the floor. As soon as they took one glance at where pete was laying to find he wasn't there, panic rose inside them.

"If you come near us we will kill the omega" they shouted and held their gun to Patrick.

"Don't think we won't" 

"That would be if he was east to kill" pete said before the hunter let go of patrick and pete dragged them back.

Patrick coughed and gasped trying to get the bullets out of his body while pete sorted out the hunters. Patrick heard screams but ignored them and pressed a hand against his stomach and felt relief flood through him when he felt the baby still there. Pete was then at his side in an instantly eyes still red and fangs poking his bottom lip, he checked Patrick over and made a noise when he saw that the omega healed over, he pressed his lips to Patrick's own plush ones and then nuzzled into him.

"I'm so glad you both are ok" he said and pulled the omega even closer.

"Tired but ok" Patrick said in a small voice and rested against pete.

The alpha picked him up bridal style and used his newfound vampire speed to get back to their room and place Patrick into their coffin, crawling in after. Pressing himself against the omega and kissing his neck,

"Vampirism suits you" Patrick said and pete smiled showing his fangs.

"I'm sorry I turned you" he whispered and pete kissed him.

"I was dying, and I'm kinda happy to spend eternity with you and our children"

Patrick smiled and let his eyes drop. Falling asleep in his alphas arms.

——

Le time skip again.

2 days later via a text message 

 

Ok so

It had been a few years after pete was turned. Patrick gave birth to another half vampire half human baby. As much as pete was a vampire too he was human when Patrick got with child, and he healed over quickly after the attack.

The omega vampire went to collect sage and Lewis from joe and Andy a few days after pete was turned. The alpha was still new and well, going out into the world with technically walking blood-bags around wouldn’t go well for an alpha vampire still on his protective high after attacking two hunters for shooting his omega.

Their little baby was a beta, even smaller than when sage was born which surprised both pete and Patrick when they presented as a beta. He was so adorable and cute looking like a perfect mix of both his parents, maybe looking a bit more like pete. This pleased the alpha a lot and he was close to the little beta.

“Pete what are you doing?” The omega ask noticing the alpha was rubbing his face against his neck. He had gotten more affectionate since being turned.

“I don’t want you to leave” he mumbled and wrapped his arms around the omega.

“I’ve got to go get blood. You aren’t stable enough to be allowed outside yet” Patrick said and pete whined and nuzzled himself into Patrick.

“Why don’t you look after them three. I’ll only be a few minutes” Patrick said and kissed Petes pout. He was quick to open the door and walk out, smiling content and happy with his little family he has now and pressing his hand to the small baby bump already incubating child number four.


End file.
